Silver Lining
by Kakurin
Summary: Having problems are not so bad after all!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Skip Beat. Skip Beat! Is the creation of Yoshiko Nakamura, and I use it only for my enjoyment. No profit is made from this, and if ever asked by someone with authority to remove this fiction, I would immediately do so.

**Note:** Narration, *expressions*, _'thoughts'_ and "words uttered"

* * *

><p>The clouds are dark, I am lost in thought, the next thing I know, I ended up helping out here at my grandparent's place.<p>

'_FINALLY, it is closing time, only a few more dishes to wash up and I am all done! I have never been this tired my whole life, I must be getting old' _*chuckles* _'never knew that doing this would help lighten up my mood, considering that I really hated doing dishes back then, I can't go back home with my jerk brother/band member staying there!'_

"Grandpa, Grandma…" *sigh* but before I could even utter another word

"On the second floor, last room near the bathroom, you can stay there" said his grandfather

"How did you…!"

"Well, after all we are your grandparents, we knew there was something wrong from the moment you stepped in here, you can tell us what it is all about when you're ready, but for now go up and have a rest, we'll finish up things here " said his grandmother with a small smile

"And OH! By the way, you should probably know that we have a guest who is very dear to us renting out the stock room before, maybe you know her? Since I believe you also work at the same agency" as if on cue

"I am home!"

"Kyoko, welcome back!"

"KYOKO?"

"Hikaru-sempai?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer applies**

**Note:** Narration, *expressions*, _'thoughts'_ and "words uttered"

"It sure is dusty here; I've never noticed that there was a room here" dusts the room

*Cough, cough*

"Are you ok, hope I am not imposing on you and are you sure you want to help cleaning this room with me?" lifts box and stacks it up with other boxes

"Yeah, it's ok sempai; besides, I've come home early to help Taisho and Okami with the restaurant, and seeing that you came and helped them, I am very grateful and so, to thank you for your hard work I am happy to lend a hand out for you_", 'and recently I've felt guilty that I couldn't come and help, they've done so much for me and yet here I am almost every day coming home late' _Turns around and sweeps the floor

Hikaru blushes _'I should say something and fast!'_

"Oh, I am their grandson after all; it's my pleasure to help them_" 'felt like lying to her as I came by only by chance, oh well its better than saying nothing, better thank Shinichi for being such a jerk that I ended up here'_ mops the floor

Kyoko nods and gets a dry towel to wipe the wet floor off _'Now that Taisho and Okami have their grandson here, am I a bother?'_ and tries not to sob, she enters the room and quickly gone around to dry the floor off.

*Sparkle~~~ Sparkle~~~* flowers in the atmosphere "Well, it's all done! Welcome home and good night" said Kyoko, and she abruptly leaves the room. Right across the room she grabs her pillow to cover her face and starts to cry.

"than…" 'That was odd, her smile was really unnatural. She also left as soon as she finished wiping off the floor and I've never even got to thank her properly' *sigh* 'did I say something strange?' puts futon down and remembers that he did not bring anything with him except his cell phone and wallet, so out he go and shopped for toiletries, fresh clothes and other necessities at the nearby 24-hr convenience store.

"Hold it up there, you're under arrest!"

'_What a day! Just when things are getting good…'_

A/N: Futon is traditional style of Japanese bedding that has padded mattresses and quilts , can be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom.

Hope you liked it!

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer applies**

**Note:** Narration, *expressions*, _'thoughts'_ and "words uttered"

_The next day…_

"Breaking news! Ishibashi, Hikaru, an LME singer, and a talk show host totally wild rock was caught last night trying to break into a restaurant" pans the camera to Hikaru "No comment."

At the president's office…

"Care to explain?"

'_Darn! Why is HE here?'_

Shinichi smirking and Yuusei with a worried face both sitting at the back ground

"Technically I was not breaking in the restaurant, grandparents live there, right Yuusei?"

Yuusei nods

"The cops would not believe me and it was late at night, I didn't have the key and don't want to disturb my grandparents and Kyoko-san by calling, so there!" Hikaru's face became red for saying it all out in one breath mixed with embarrassment.

Both Shinichi and Yuusei looked at him with wide eyes

"Oh well, if you think that calling your grandparents out or **KYOKO **weighs more than a police record, that's your choice at least you get free exposure!" the president teases, "you are a talk show host so with humor, I guess you can give it a try and pull it off make it sound comedic while at it!" *chuckles*

As if forgetting their argument a day before, both Shinichi and Yuusei smacked Hikaru behind "way to go!"

"I think you are both misunderstanding..."

"So that's why you were so mad yesterday, you were just trying to find an excuse" Shinichi teases Hikaru

"hey! I am still mad at you don't you…"

"it's alright, we understand after all you found out where **KYOKO-san **is staying after all, just didn't thought that it would be at grandpa's" teases Yuusei, Hikaru Blushes

"Hey the president is still here" whispers Hikaru "I don't mean to be rude but I think we'll be leaving" Hikaru drags both Shinichi and Yuusei by the ear and out the door

"too late I think he already knows it from his earlier statement" laughs Yuusei

President chuckles, "young love!", 'Ren, you better hurry up, I see Kyoko has another admirer here'

Hope you liked it!

R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer applies**

**Note:** Narration, *expressions*, _'thoughts', _**emphasis** and "words uttered"

* * *

><p>At Love-Me Room<p>

"MOOOKO-san!"

"MO! I told you not to call me that; and stop squeezing me!" Kanae pushes Kyoko off and looks around "Because you keep on acting like that, people call us **the LOVE-ME weirdoes**" glares at Kyoko

Kyoko pouts and looks at Kanae with teary eyes "But-but but, I can't help it you are my best friend, aren't you?" *giggles*

"Yeah, yeah whatever! So… what have you been up to?"

"Well… yesterday, I was able to submit all my long term homework to school just in time for its deadline, and then…" temperature drops and depressed aura comes out _'Better not bother her with my problem, or she'll hate me!'_ few seconds later *Sparkle~~Sparkle~~* Kyoko became surrounded by imaginary flowers

'_how can she possibly do that!'_ Kanae wiped her eyes as if trying to remove dust from them

"…nothing much! How about you, MOKO-san?" all of the imaginary flower blooms

"MO, stop that!"

"Stop, what?" *Sparkle~~Sparkle~~*

"THAT! I know you well enough, so don't you dare deceive me, now SPILL!"

"But but but… aren't you busy?"

Kanae throws her script on the coffee table "Not anymore, I was just re-reading it anyway and I wouldn't be your FRIEND if I couldn't even do this much, would I? Now SPILL!"

"Alright…" imaginary flowers wilts followed by a depressing aura

Kyoko tells Kanae about her dilemma but just after she finishes, Kanae noticed a presence outside and assumed it to be Tsuruga, Ren or his manager, except those two, nobody ever comes to this cursed place on purpose, even love-me work is assigned though phone calls or by chance when they are roaming around.

In order to test her theory before about Tsuruga, Ren being INLOVE with her best friend _'I am hoping to see Tsuruga, Ren's reaction since from her story I don't think either Taisho or Okami wants her out, nor this is a serious problem. This is going to be fun!'_

"Kyoko do you think just because **HIKARU **is now **staying with you**… Taisho and Okami would want to throw you out; do you think they are that shallow?"

"but.. but.. BUT"

"From my opinion, you should also apologize properly to your **SEMPAI** for doing something strange last night; do you want him to think that after knowing him for so long, you are still uncomfortable with **HIM**?"

"NO! I wouldn't want him to think that way, we have been buddies for so long and I don't mind him being with me… *blushes* _'that sounded strange'_, I really am an idiot for doubting and acting that way, MOKO-san, you are the best!"

"Of course I am, MO, I have to go now or I'll be late!" *smirks* heads out the door with her script on hand quickly passing by a person who is in front of the door with a shocked expression.

* * *

><p>"I am telling you, she is living with Hikaru from bridge rock!"<p>

"Nice try, I won't fall for it'" Ren said with a sarcastic remark

Ren changed his mind and decided to play along

"How sure are you?"

After seeing Yashiro panic, Ren got lost in thought

If Kyoko were to move out, he would be one of the first people to find out as Kyoko talks to him a lot 'Could she have been secretly married?' he immediately crushed that thought_ 'I sincerely hope not! Besides, Kyoko is not that open to relationship that she would be married without anyone noticing, heck I wish she would even notice me'_ Ren silently admits, but he gave one of his unconvinced look to Yashiro instead

"Heard it twice this morning, I couldn't have been wrong!"

Yashiro recalls early this morning when he was only intending to copy Kyoko's schedule, he heard two familiar voices talking_. 'Guess I'll come back later, it would be rude to intrude. until he heard'_

"Kyoko do you think just because **HIKARU **is now **staying with you**…"

The rest became a blur as he thought it wouldn't be possible, he leaned in more to confirm what he just heard _'this is really bad, I shouldn't be eavesdropping'_ Yashiro turns and starts to walk away

"but.. but.. BUT" Kyoko tries to reason out but miserably fails

'_This is no fun! He is leaving'_ Kanae decides to reemphasize and add more confusing facts to mess things up a bit, and tease the person outside, so she loudly said…

"From my opinion, you should also apologize properly to your **SEMPAI** for doing something strange last night; do you want him to think that after knowing him for so long, you are still uncomfortable with **HIM**?"

'_Success! He came running back, can't wait to see the looks on his face' _

'_What! Is she talking about Ren? That isn't possible because we just came back from Taiwan...'_

"NO! I wouldn't want him to think that way, we have been buddies for so long and I don't mind him being with me…"

'_I didn't see Ren talking to his phone or Kyoko in person yesterday, and she wouldn't refer to Ren as her quote and quote BUDDY. What in the world is going on, is Kyoko secretly married or living with a man? Oh NO, this is serious!'_

"Of course I am, MO, I have to go now or I'll be late!" *smirks* heads out the door with her script on hand quickly passing by Yashiro who is in front of the door with a shocked expression.

'_It was just Glasses-kun'_ Kanae feels a bit disappointed _'Oh well… it will be still fun to watch' _flings her hair

"Good morning Yashiro-san! Is there anything I can help you with?" Kyoko inquires _'he didn't hear anything just now, did he? Nah it's impossible, Yashiro is after all a busy person and wouldn't be eavesdropping'_

'_This is bad, this really is bad Kyoko has another SEMPAI and worse, she seems close to HIM too!' _Yashiro deeply lost in thought and did not notice Kyoko's greeting

"Hello… Yashiro-san, are you there?" Kyoko inquires as she can't rise from her bow for Yashiro still haven't responded to her greeting

'_and to add everything up, if my ears doesn't deceive me, she lives with HIM too! What was HIS name again?'_ Yashiro tries to recall the name again as HIS name doesn't sound familiar

Kyoko felt her blood rushing up her head and noticed the time, she has to go NOW or she'll be late for Totally Wildrock filming, because the filming was moved from its usual 7pm to an afternoon schedule because of today's guest, heck she shouldn't be late because the producer still hates her for attacking that stupid SHOUTARO, when in fact he that was all HIS fault! Kyoko felt agitated from remembering Sho's smug expression during the taping of her first LOVE-ME assignment on film as BO

"Stupid SHOUTARO" Kyoko mumbles. Having her remember that jerk and his anteater kiss on Vain day, she gets up and angrily marched off the room to go to TBM where Totally Wildrock would be filming _'I still have to apologize to Hikaru sempai for my rude behavior yesterday' _completely forgetting Yashiro

'… _HIKARU from totally wild rock! Oh no this is serious, is Kyoko-chan really married to him, if not then why would she be living with him then? what about her place at Darumaya?'_ But when Yashiro finally decided to inquire, he was faced with an empty room. _'Great just great! We went to Taiwan for a modeling shoot and then a few weeks later after not checking up on Kyoko she gets married and move away?'_

"Surely I wasn't daydreaming right?" Yashiro asks the empty room, he had a flashback of Kanae's smirking _face 'yeah, definitely not daydreaming!'_*blushes* Yashiro pinched himself_ 'concentrate!' _and went in the room to copy Kyoko's schedule which was on the cork board, while doing so he decided to do a research on Hikaru later after this _'TBM… lucky you Ren! Looks like we will be also going there today'_

Back to present

"Again Ren, I am telling you, she is living with Hikaru from bridge rock; this is serious!" Yashiro still trying to convince Ren

"Speaking of the princess, she's there" Ren gave out a warm smile

'_Princess, when did he start calling her that? Are they in the stage of giving each other nickname?'_ "Yeah, and your **PRINCESS** is with none other than her other **SEMPAI**, HIKARU" Yashiro teases, he was surprised to see Ren with his sparkling smile few seconds later

'_Yikes! Why is this happening? He didn't seem to believe me a while ago so I decided to tease him, and what do I get? A great magnitude of his SPARKLING SMILE... __**Sh*t**__ thi-This is really bad extremely bad indeed!'_

"Ren, I think I forgot to inform the..." Yashiro thinks hard on his escape plan to go far far away from Ren's detrimental sparkling smile

"too late you are coming with me" *sparkle~~ Sparkle* "take responsibility." full blast sparkling smile

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am done for!'_

* * *

><p>Hmm… Hikaru playfully hums "if that's the case, then last night, I would say that it was ridiculously dumb of me to not call you at all, it was pretty funny when you think about being caught that way, so the next time that happens I really would like to rely on you to open the door for me"<p>

"I highly doubt that it would happen again, but if it does please feel free to rely on me sempai" Kyoko replies in a chummy way while bowing like a gentleman to humorously answer Hikaru

"Why, thank you!" Hikaru answered with a curtsy in place, laughing it off "come on now, Kyoko-chan lets go grab dinner before we go" 'nice light hearted conversation, I never would have thought that this was humanly possible, because every time when filming is done she just runs off to go home, YES. At last I get to have dinner with Kyoko-chan!' Hikaru made a victory pose in his head

CRICKLE~ CRACKLE~CRACKLE~~

'I sense something ominous' her devil antenna Oozes out, Kyoko stoped dead on her track after seeing Ren 'did I do something wrong, why is he smiling like that, he just came from Taiwan right? OH no! I forgot to welcome him back that must be it'

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru called out when he noticed that Kyoko stopped coming along

"Tsuruga-**sempai**, welcome back! How was your trip?" Kyoko quickly said like her life depends on it, and then she noticed that Ren was looking at Hikaru with a deadly smile on 'Noooooo! I'm dead; did he find out that I am Bo? Maybe that is why he is smiling like that!'

'I feel like a criminal, why does his smile look like it's going to suck the life out of me?' Hikaru confusedly thinks

"Good to be back, the photo shoot went well" Ren exclaims with his deadly sparkling smile still on

"Ummm… Tsuruga-sempai, I would like to introduce you to Hikaru-san, my friend/sempai from totally wild rock" Kyoko said trying to find out if it rings a bell

Hikaru shrugs off the spine chilling sensation he gets from Ren to talk business 'maybe I am just imagining it' "Tsuruga-sama, it is nice to finally meet you, we would be delighted if you could be our next talk show guest"

Yashiro came catching his breath

"Oh, Hikaru-san! He is Yukihito Yashiro, Ren's manager" Kyoko said in panic 'looks like Tsuruga-san did not find out that I am Bo, *weew* I am still safe'

"Hi. Good evening! Next week Saturday is clear 'it is now', just send us a proposal and here is my business card"

Ren look over at his manager incredulously

'he said, he just thinks of Kyoko as his kouhai but he immediately strolled out fast towards her the moment he saw Kyoko-chan having a guy companion, *giggles*'

GROWL~~~Grrrr~~~~GRRR~~~grumble…grumble… Yashiro looks at kyoko 'uh-oh!'

Kyoko glares at Yashiro "Yashiroooo-san, did you two have dinner yet?"

"Yes we did, we had fish 'technically speaking an onigiri has fish inside so im not lying' for dinner" then his stomach loudly negates GRRR~~~grumble…grumble… 'I can't help it, Ren was the one driving'

"That's it you two are coming with us to dinner! Hikaru-Sempai you don't mind right?"

"Yeah it is ok, it would be nice and I don't mind at all" he smiled dejectedly inside 'my first dinner with only kyoko . GONE!'

After discussing and scolding Ren and his manager for their bad eating habits…

Kyoko was in a confused state having Ren and his oh so divine sparkling smile plastered on his face, then she looked over to Yashiro for help but it was no use! He was as stiff as a rock and so she had one last hope of escaping… _'that's right Hikaru-kun! I almost forgot about having him around Ahhh… but why, why oh why does he look like a kicked puppy that is struggling hard to smile? What the heck have I done wrong to deserve this!'_

Awkward Silence~~~

'_Ah! There it is, you could feel it in the air, pressure is building up, one can have a hard time cutting though it even with a knife. Eureka! A knife, I need a knife to cut though this… fish.' _She excused herself in haste that got the three of them to momentarily break the solid tense façade

Yashiro as feeling responsible for letting the rumor get to Ren, so he bravely tries to start a conversation "Hikaru-kun, I heard that" but he was interrupted by president Lory's flamboyant entry music turning louder by the second, and few seconds later the entire place was surrounded by people dancing in traditional Hawaiian getup, _'Thank god for our eccentric president and his ways, I've been in LME for a long time but I still could never get used to it!' _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

'_Ah is it because I scolded Tsuruga-sempai too much and oh the nerve I forgot that Hikaru-san was also around, that must have been it! Maybe Tsuruga-sempai was angry for having other people see his lowly Kouhai scolding him,'_ then something just clicked into her head equating to Tsuruga-sempai plus demonic sparkling smile plus pressure on Hikaru-san = BO! I should go back NOW to properly APOLOGIZE to both of them before the situation goes from bad to worse *Sigh* then she bumped into someone.

"I am sorry, sorry, sorry I wasn't looking." Kyoko said while wiping off food from the person who she just bumped into

"Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looks up, "Ki-Kijima sempai?"

"I am glad that I didn't get stabbed with that knife!" Kijima declared humorously

Kyoko's eyes went big and she dropped the knife that she was holding from shock

"Seriously, It isn't safe dropping any sharp object on the floor, are you perhaps tying to kill me?" Kijima teased her

"OH! I'm really sorry Kijima-san"

"It's ok how about lets grab some dinner, since this one looks like nothing can be done anymore" glances at the spilt dinner tray

"It will be my treat, Kijima-san!"

"Just call me Kijima, then I'll call it quits, you don't have to treat me, it wouldn't do any good to my manly pride" *smirks*

"But"

"No buts"

"Ok then Kijima-sss" Kijima looks at her with mischievous eyes as if telling her that if she does not comply, he would make her do something more daring than to call him informally in public _'I can't win against him!'_

"KIJIMA! Ummm… Ki-Kijima?" 'It feels awkward but what can I do? I did something wrong.'

"Hm?" Cheerily, Kijima looks back from the menu to Kyoko

"I have to go back" tying to sound calm while her mind is running 100 kilometers per minute due to compiled panic with BO's secret on the line and Kijima trying to be too friendly with her, so in haste she asked Kijima if he would like to join them for dinner, and he gladly accepted

'_I just hope that both Tsuruga-sempai, Hikaru-san and Yashiro-san wouldn't mind letting him join us'_ and that was where she was wrong

Minutes later when she came back with Kijima, she found their table got extended having President and Maria happily chatting with her companions.

* * *

><p>I decided to compile chapters 4-7 into a one long chapter.<p>

Hope you liked it!

Review please. ^^.


End file.
